Ayatan Treasures
Ayatan Sculptures are ancient Orokin treasures powered by Endo that can be discovered across the system. There are two types available: the sculptures themselvеs, and smaller Stars which can be inserted into the larger sculptures to increase their value. These sculptures can be traded to Maroo at her Bazaar for varying amounts of Endo, or placed within the Orbiter as decorations. Acquisition *Sculptures can be found in plain sight on regular missions, though this has a rare chance of occurring. *Stars of either type can occasionally be found from Storage Containers and lockers. *Maroo offers a weekly mission where it is guaranteed that a Sculpture will appear. *Sculptures and Stars can be traded between players. *The Anasa Ayatan sculpture can only be found as a Sortie reward. Sculptures A total of six different Ayatan Sculptures exist: OroFusexF.png|Anasa Ayatan Sculpture (Sortie exclusive) OroFusexB.png|Ayr Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexC.png|Orta Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexE.png|Piv Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexA.png|Sah Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexD.png|Vaya Ayatan Sculpture Stars OroFusexOrnamentA.png|Cyan Ayatan Star ( ) OroFusexOrnamentB.png|Amber Ayatan Star ( ) Stars are smaller treasures that can be inserted into Sculptures to greatly increase their Endo value once traded in. Once slotted, they cannot be removed. They can also be traded in by themselves for a small Endo payout. Sculptures have 3-4 slots to insert Stars in, and each slot only accepts a specific star. Stars are dropped randomly from Storage Containers and lockers (including storage containers in Archwing missions). They have a noticeable glow and a unique marker on the mini-map, and a specific sound plays when a Star is dropped. They must be picked up manually via a prompt, similarly to Syndicate Medallions. From onwards, the Vacuum precept for Sentinels and the Scavenger Drone cannot pull Stars towards themselves, to prevent Stars from falling out of the map or otherwise becoming unobtainable. Managing Sculptures In the Mods section of the Orbiter, selecting "Ayatan Sculptures" will allow the player to examine Sculptures and attach Stars. Stars can be inserted into a Sculpture by selecting the desired Sculpture, then hovering the cursor over a socket and clicking on it. The Sculpture must be in the player's inventory for it to be selected; if displayed as a decoration, the Sculpture will not appear in the Mods screen. Each Sculpture can have 3 to 4 sockets available for slotting, with each slot requiring a particular type of Ayatan Star depending on the type of sculpture. Each Endo unit costs ~24.15 in credits, and the final price is rounded up. Endo prices follows an algorithm: : (1+E(n+m) S) (B+nC+mA)}} (E = multiplier, S = Sockets, B = Base Value, C = Cyan Value 50, A = Amber Value 100, n = # of Cyan stars installed, m = # of Amber stars installed) As Fusion fuel Average Endo price of three socket sculptures is 1612. *Rare mod of 10 rank will require 19 of them. *Primed mod of 10 rank will require 26.6 of them. Orta: *Rare mod of 10 rank will require 12 of them. *Primed mod of 10 rank will require 15.2 of them. Anasa: *Rare mod of 10 rank will require 9 of them *Primed mod of 10 rank will require 12 of them. Stars: *Rare mod – 310 amber or 620 cyan. *Primed mod – 410 amber or 820 cyan. Weekly Mission Every Sunday after daily rollover, players can speak with Maroo in the Maroo's Bazaar Relay on Earth to perform a mission in the Void or Orokin Derelict. The alerts section of the world state window will also indicate when this mission is available. Players are required to find a treasure room, which is a large special room filled with traps and obstacles that are activated upon players stepping on a pressure plate at the room's entrance. Once the traps have been activated, players only have a limited amount of time in which they must reach the final door at the very end of the room. Failing to reach said door before it closes completely will result in mission failure, though players can repeat the mission to try again if they fail. If players successfully reach the last room before it closes, they will encounter a pedestal with an Ayatan Sculpture, collecting of which will complete the objective. Note that a player who has already acquired a Sculpture from their weekly mission will not receive any additional Sculptures should they join someone else's mission. Notes *Ayatan sculptures can spawn inside of a Cephalon Fragment. *Ayatan sculptures and stars appear on loot radar such as Loot Detector, Thief's Wit and Animal Instinct. Sculptures have standard resource/container marker, while stars have their own unique icon. *Ayatan sculptures can be scanned by either of the two available scanners and will trigger Helios scanning until the Codex entry is complete. *When partially slotted the sculpture will flicker between the powered and unpowered state, moving in a broken, stuttering fashion. *There is a mistake in the Update 19 patch notes, whereby it states: "... in Maroo’s daily hunt mission". ''This, incorrectly, gave the impression that the missions were supposed to be daily, but is a mistake, as it is contradicted in the same patch notes: "''Available daily Clem and weekly Maroo missions...". *As of Update 19.8.0, sculptures no longer require credits to be traded with Maroo for Endo. Gathering Tips *A Smeeta Kavat can double the amount of Stars obtained if the Doubled Pickups buff from Charm is activated when they are picked up. This does not work with sculptures. *A "looting" build, e.g: Telos Boltace, Primed Reach, Thief's Wit, Loot Detector and Animal Instinct can vastly increase the speed at which you gather Ayatan stars and sculptures. *Ayatan sculptures spawn in locations that Syndicate Medallions do, thus making Syndicate missions a good way of searching them. While this by itself doesn't increase chances of them spawning, players could already be searching every room for Medallions and destroying containers, thus potentially gathering up Stars and, occasionally, a sculpture. **It is possible for both the Medallion and the sculpture to spawn in the same spot. Media AnasaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Anasa Sculpture AyrSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Ayr Sculpture AyatanOrtaSculpture.gif|Animation of a slotted Orta Sculpture PivSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Piv Sculpture SahSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Vaya Sculpture AnasaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Anasa Sculpture AyrSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Ayr Sculpture OrtaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Orta Sculpture PivSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Piv Sculpture SahSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Sah Sculpture VayaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Vaya Sculpture CyanStarView.png|Detailed view of a Cyan Star AmberStarView.png|Detailed view of an Amber Star 20160922153359 1.jpg|Ayatan Cyan Star on the floor Amber Ayatan Star.jpeg|Ayatan Amber Star on the floor File:Warframe1122.jpg|Sculpture spawning on a Syndicate Medallion Ayatan Sculptures & All You Need To Know (Warframe) Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures Ayr - Orta - Vaya Warframe A Look at & Powering Ayatan Sculptures PIV - SAH Trivia *"Ayatana" (आयतन) is a Sanskrit word meaning "Six senses and manas and the qualities perceived by them." See also *Endo, the resource that powers the Sculptures. *Maroo *Orokin de:Ayatan Skulpturen it:Sculture Ayatan Category:Update 19